


Sudden Stop

by foxymoley



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Magnus Bane - Freeform, Mentions of alcohol, Walmart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 13:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymoley/pseuds/foxymoley
Summary: When Simon goes for groceries he runs in to someone he knows. Literally.





	Sudden Stop

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Shopping for groceries together, disagreement over what to buy: week 14
> 
> Simon is disagreeing with himself about what to buy because he's just like that! Hope this counts!

Damn, it was bright in here. Simon squinted into the fluorescent lights of the Walmart he'd found himself in at 2am. He hadn't had to come to a place like this in a long while, but when your best friend is (mostly) human, and your friendly neighbourhood warlock drinks like a fish, then this is the place to be panic-buying nibbles and booze in the early hours of the morning.

Grabbing a cart, Simon would admit that he'd never actually done this before. His mom fed him right up until she couldn't anymore and since then, he'd been provided for by Raphael. He hummed to himself. Against his better judgment, Simon had become quite taken with the moody Downworlder. 

Since turning, he'd discovered his imagination had certainly become more _ visceral _ and Raphael was, more often than not, center stage. 

He picked up food he used to enjoy, wishing he'd just 'borrowed' all this from the hotel, or even risked an attack on the Institute's larder, when he reached the alcohol. Bottles upon bottles of liquid, ranging from creamy liquors to clear spirits, with every shade of wine in between. 

He grabbed a few bottles of red, feeling that he would fit in better with a glass of O+ if everyone else had a dark merlot. For Magnus, he picked one with the fanciest—and most heavily security tagged—bottle. A ridiculous $100 bottle of tequila adorned with elaborate angel wings. He snorted at the irony. 

Ambling along, tossing in mixers, he looked around to see the long aisle stretching out in front of him completely deserted. He grinned as he grasped the handle bar and, pushing off with his feet, launched himself down the aisle, weight on the cart as it sailed gracefully across the floor. 

Laughing with joy he hadn't felt in a while, the cart came to an abrupt halt, colliding with something solid. Simon was thrown forwards, flipping over to land on his ass in the cart. 

"Oof," he said eloquently. He looked up reluctantly to see what damage he'd done and groaned. Covering his face with his hands and only peeking through his fingers, he groaned again. 

"Are you alright?" the vision standing in front of him asked, concern written over his face. "That was, uh, quite something." A smirk now appearing. If Simon could blush, he knew he would be as red as a tomato but he took the pale hand being offered to him and pulled himself out. 

"I'm fine, thank you…I…" Eyes widening, he stared at the Raphael shaped dent in the front of the cart. "Are _ you _ alright?" he gasped. Raphael chuckled. 

"You know it takes more than that to ruffle me." He had stepped closer, Simon's hand still firmly clasped in his, and chest to chest they would be breathing each other's air if they had been human. 

"Care to find out what it _ does _take?" 

Simon only nodded and, abandoning the cart, let himself be led from the store. 

  



End file.
